The Private Party
by yume76
Summary: How does a couple spends their time right before the countdown for New Year? Explicit PWP. ZxS


Belated Birthday Gift…

Nonoji-chan I'm so sorry for the delay with this gift. I had a rush in of deadline with my dumb research paper. Gomennasai. To make it up to you I wrote this thing. I hope it's suitable for you and that you like it.

Title: The Private Party

Rating: N-17. Warning explicit Yaoi. Read it at your own risk. You have been warned.

Pairing: ZoroxSanji

Disclaimer: The fact that I don't own One Piece and its characters is a great tragedy of its own. ^;^;

Summary: Pure PWP.

Holding Sanji's wrists in firm grip, Zoro begins to unbutton his shirt with his teeth. Sanji began to pant with rising desire as Zoro's breath caressed him with every moment of unbuttoning. The green-haired man did not bother to untuck the shirt, reasoning it will come of eventually when he removed the pants. Zoro began to kiss the exposed creamy torso, starting with the naval he took his sweet time tracing the delicious pale skin to the rose pink nipples. Zoro reveled in Sanji's sweet moans. With his face Zoro had the soft silk shirt off the blond's shoulders. Then he stopped and looked at Sanji's flushed face and eyes half closed, glazed with lust. Sanji kept releasing shuddered breath. With a mischievous smirk, the swordsman brought Sanji's right wrist closed to his mouth and with slow deliberation unbuttoned the cuff. He did the same with the other cuff. All the while he stared at the lovely face of the cook, blue-gray eyes darkening even more with longing. Abruptly he let go of the wrist and began touching Sanji's chest with his hand followed by his tongue. As he closed in on the hard nubs again and began ministering sweet torture, the blond gasped and emitted a sexy low groan. This hardened the swordsman's swollen member even more, if it was possible, his own breathing had become harsher. Sanji grabbed Zoro's head by the hair and pulled him up for a deep passionate kiss. The cook's hands left the hair and roamed over the green-haired man's well-toned torso. Distracting the older man with the kiss Zoro began to remove all of the cook's clothing, including his white silk boxers, leaving him completely naked.

"Not.. …fair. haa. How…come…I'm ..ha…the only…one.. naked, ..shitty-marimo?" Sanji gasped.

The swordsman smirked in answer while he was breathing harshly as well. "That's … because," was all he said.

Zoro covered Sanji's mouth with his own to prevent him from complaining again, while he grabbed the latter's hard member and began stroking him. They parted to breathe some air. Zoro instantly lowered his head to pay intimate attention to the said hard object. Sanji jerked up with a groan the moment he felt the wet tongue on his penis. Zoro slowly took all of it in his mouth and began to bob his head over it. Sanji moaned and gripped Zoro's head. He tried to lift his hips but was held down firmly by warm calloused hands. Zoro let go as soon as he felt Sanji's climax nearing.

"What the…, you bastard," yelled the frustrated cook.

Zoro kissed Sanji again, quickly and urgently. He unzipped his pants and brought out his own tortured cock. When Sanji move his hand to grab it, Zoro got hold of it and pinned both wrists with one hand while he tilted the open bottle of the lubrication into his other hand and slicked his fingers, while he positioned himself between the gorgeous long legs. Zoro began licking and biting the cook's neck to distract him from the impending pain of the penetration. He positioned his finger at Sanji's entrance, then rose up and locked lips with the blond. As the finger was pushed in, Sanji tensed up in pain and his shout was swallowed by the younger man. Then the locked lips parted. Within moments the cook's discomfort reduced and Zoro began moving his finger inside. After a little while he inserted the second finger, startling the blond. He began to coo soothing words to Sanji to make him relax again. Then the third finger penetrated and began a rhythmic motion inside the blond's heat. When Zoro's fingers found the bundle of nerves, Sanji yelped in pleasure. And he began to move against Zoro's fingers. Abruptly Sanji felt a sense of deep loss when the fingers were removed. He made a protesting sound. But felt something large at the entrance of his ass.

Zoro removed his hand and quickly lubricated his cock and positioned himself at the entrance of Sanji's heat. He released the other's hands which latched onto his shoulders. Zoro looked deep into Sanji's beautiful eyes. Then in one swift movement he entered the blond to the hilt. The sweet hot tightness of the beautiful cook nearly made him come. The said blond, however, had difficulty in breathing. Never in his life had he ever felt such pain. But as soon as he adjusted the pleasure flowed throughout.

"Are you ok, love-cook?" Zoro was concerned.

"Yeah fine. Now move, will ya?" Sanji replied.

Zoro slowly brought out his cock almost to the head and then rammed back in, luckily hitting Sanji's prostate immediately. Sanji moaned out in pleasure and demanded more. Zoro began to build up speed and rammed the other man faster and harder. The cook's cock between them was hurting for attention. Zoro kept ramming and felt that he was close to climax, so he grabbed Sanji's neglected cock and began pumping at the same pace as his own. Soon the blond cried out the green-haired man's name as he climaxed. This caused Zoro to come deep within Sanji simultaneously, and he cried out Sanji's name, falling on top of him.

Slowly the shuddering of the bodies came to a halt. Zoro picked himself up onto his elbows and looked at the sweat-drenched and satisfied face of the cook. Sanji looked up and gave a genuine smile, making the swordsman smile back.

"That was incredible," Sanji said and closed his eyes.

"Yeah, awesome," replied Zoro. "Oi, Sanji?"

"Hmmmm?"

"Happy New Year."

Sanji looked at the swordsman and said, "Happy New Year, Marimo-chan."

Zoro got up indignant and got dressed. Sanji followed suit, albeit, a little slowly since his ass was not being accommodating. Both men wordlessly carried the beer and the snacks they came to get from the galley (their excuse to come together) and went and joined the rest of their nakama on the deck of the Thousand Sunny.


End file.
